1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication system and a method for transmitting or receiving packets in the communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Mobile Telecommunication Service (UMTS) systems refer to a 3rd generation asynchronous mobile communication system that is based on Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), and uses Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). A 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) responsible for standardizing the UMTS proposes an Evolved Packet System (EPS), such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. The EPS is designed to perform transmission and reception of packets at a high speed and high quality.
Conventional communication systems employ an error correction, such as a Hybrid Automatic ReQuest (HARQ) and an Automatic Repeat reQuest (ARQ). The HARQ refers to an error control method where a packet receiver receives a packet from a packet transmitter, verifies whether the received packet has an error, and, if the received packet has an error, verifies retransmission of the packet from the packet transmitter. The packet receiver soft-combines the packet to reduce a possible error occurrence. The ARQ refers to an error control method that requests re-transmission of the packet from the packet transmitter, if the packet receiver did not receive a requested packet from the packet transmitter. That is, the conventional communication system recovers the packet using the HARQ and the ARQ if the packet is lost during the transmission from the transmitter to the receiver.
When the conventional communication system performs the transmission or reception of a packet using the HARQ or the ARQ, the conventional communication system delays the transmission or reception time of the packet. Accordingly, the resources of the communication system are wasted, and thus the communication system is unable to retain a relatively high level of service.
Therefore, a need exists for a communication system and method for transmitting or receiving packets with a high level of service.